


Money For My Heart

by letsmakeitforever



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bank Robbery, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmakeitforever/pseuds/letsmakeitforever
Summary: "It's only fair, after all you stole my heart."





	Money For My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this but Jungsu is my baby and Heechul is a king

Kim Heechul was a bank robber (ahem, professional bank robber). He robs from every bank possible. The result of this is being on the most wanted list and having to be careful of how much he spends. Heechul has been caught a few times, but charmed his way out.  

Park Jungsu is a bank teller, he has had his job for over five years. He's one of the most liked employees and single. He would've been promoted a long time ago except that he likes his job too much, but he does get a higher pay check for his services. 

Anyway as fate would have it, Jungsu works at the very bank Heechul is about to rob. 

Heechul casually walked up to the door. This was his first time to attempt to rob a bank in broad daylight but hopefully his gun would scare everybody into silence and his charms would work on everybody else. 

Jungsu looked up. There was a handsome man walking towards him. "Hello, can I help you?"  

Heechul glanced at him. What's his name? He's hot as fuck.  Jungsu according to his name tag. "Yes, you can. You can put your hands up because this is a hold up."  

Jungsu gaped at the man. Why would he do a thing like that? 

"Because otherwise I will have to shoot you and to a pretty man like you it would be an absolute shame." 

Oops, he was talking out loud wasn't he? Jungsu shut up, he thought to himself fiercely. 

Heechul calmly walked over to the vault. "Who has the keys?" He asked in a pleasant voice. 

Jungsu fumbled with his keychain for a second. "I do." 

Heechul waved the gun at him. "Hand them over." 

"Why should I?" Jungsu asked with a glare. "Why should I help a robber?" 

Heechul pouted at Jungsu. "It's only fair, after all you've stolen my heart." 

Jungsu just kind of stared, holding the keychain out. 

"Thank you baby, I would hate to have to shoot such a pretty creature." Heechul cooed, patting his cheek. 

So Heechul made it off with millions and Jungsu made it off with Heechuls heart and phone number. 


End file.
